¿Enamorada yo?
by xMayOli
Summary: Gokudera Hayato una chica de 16 años cree que el amor es una cosa tonta e inutil, Nuestro querido Yamamoto Takeshi la hara cambiar de parecer? Entren y descubranlo! Esto es un 598O! Yamamoto x Fem! Gokudera...


Espero les sea de su agrado este Fic n n

La historia es contada por Gokudera que es mujer? :3

Sin mas que decir:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de la Gran Akira Amano

* * *

**¿Enamorada yo?**

Hmm ¿Hola? Me llamo Gokudera Hayato, soy una chica común y corriente, tengo 16 años, vivo en Namimori un lugar demasiado bello y pacifico gracias a cierto prefecto sádico blah después hablare de el, les platicare un poco de mi vida ¿Por que? por que se me dio la gana! Vivo en un departamento junto con mi estúpido hermano mayor, su nombre es Bianchi, un sujeto alto y delgado el cual empiezo a sospechar que es gay, digo quien en su sano juicio se pinta la cabellera de un extraño rosa y utiliza pantalones mas ajustados que los míos .. es realmente molesto, siempre lleva a sus pretendientes a casa, chicas completamente estúpidas que no se que jodidos le ven al idiota, el es llamado Escorpión venenoso por varios de sus amigos, el cree que el amor lo es todo, siempre me habla de eso, amor amor amor... hace que se me revuelva el estomago, Mi hermano y yo vivimos solos desde hace casi 2 años, mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia unos 4 años, no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero por lo que dice Bianchi ella era realmente hermosa, por otra parte mi Padre, un asqueroso hombre que solo sirve para apostar y tomar, no se como a ese viejo se le puede llamar padre, nunca estuvo con nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos, nos prestaba mas atención el mujeriego de mi Tío Shamal, así que mi hermano me trajo a Namimori, Estudio en una escuela cerca de mi casa, que es cuidada por el idiota de Hibari Kyoya, el presidente de comité Disciplinario, aaww como odio a ese tipo, se cree el muy fuerte, Ha menudo patético que es y sobre todo odio su estúpida frase ''Te morderé hasta la muerte'' haha todo un pervertido. Tengo varios amigos, se le podría decir así Tsunayoshi Sawada, un pequeño castaño extremadamente tierno y moe,suele ser un poco (demasiado) distraído e ingenuo, es mi gran amigo, fue el primero en hablarme cuando llegue a la escuela lo estimo mucho, daría mi vida por el si fuera necesario, acostumbro llamarlo Décimo debido a que su asiento es el No. 10, en un principio estuve enamorada de el, pero debía callar mis sentimientos, el estaba enamorado de la Idol de la escuela, Kyoko Sasagawa, una chica de cabellos dorados y sonrisa cual estrella de comercial fuera, yo le daba ánimos al Décimo aunque me doliera el corazón poco a poco mi amor por el se perdió, después de un tiempo ellos dos comenzaron a salir y se convirtieron en novios, fue cuando me resigne a no ser la chica para el, otro amigo seria Ryohei Sasagawa, el cabeza de césped como suelo llamarle, el es hermano de esa Kyoko, es el capitán de boxeo de nuestra escuela, su actitud aveces llega a hartarme, todo para el es EXTREMO! después esta Mukuro Rokudo, un sujeto egocéntrico con un peinado extravagante, parece que tiene una piña en su cabeza, tiene Heterocromia un ojo es de color carmesí y el otro azul índigo su risa realmente ODIO su risa, ese Kufufu me molesta tanto que me dan ganas de matarlo, suele ser demasiado bromista creo que es gay, por que decías cosas como ''quiero tomar tu cuerpo, Tsunayoshi'kun'' claro que primero lo mato antes de que toque al décimo, siguiendo Chrome Dokuro es hermanastra del piña, creo que vivir con ese enfermo la daño también a ella, debido a que imita su peinado, son piña mayor y piña menor, la familia de Mukuro la adopto, debido a que los padres de ella la abandonaron después de que ella sufrió un accidente grave, no se mucho de ella por que es demasiado vergonzosa, y no se separa de la piña, Continuo con Yamamoto Takeshi, aww ese tipo enserio me molesta, pertenece al club de Baseball de nuestra escuela su actitud es peor que la de un niño pequeño, siempre se esta riendo y piensa que todo es un juego, el suele molestarme demasiado, es tan molesto. Bueno les eh contado demasiado por hoy, tengo sueño y quiero dormir antes que llegue mi estúpido hermano si no me dara mas clases sobre el amor, eso no sirve de nada! Joder a la mierda el amor! Adios !

Continuara ...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Comenten que les parecio

Hasta la proxima *u*


End file.
